355:3 -- The Dread Lord Assault
Three teams of five adventurers hunted down and defeated four Dread Lords while the combined forces of Whitmouth, Dragons, Serpents, Lizards and Ashosh Warrior Priests did battle with the Shadow Army beneath the Citadel. Sura's Report of the Battle I took the group of Mawsaka warriors that chose to join the battle to act as guards as I sat above the battle between the combined forces of Whitmouth's allies and performed a ritual to warm the battlefield enough to keep our cold-blooded allies from slowing and freezing. This worked very well and saved many lives, of which I am glad, because the battle took a great toll on our forces. Amongst the dead were many hundreds of Whitmouth Militiamen, Serpent and Lizard warriors, Ashosh Warrior-priests, and even many dragons. The sounds and the smell of blood which rose from the battlefield were terrible to witness. I cannot imagine what it must have been like for those in the thick of the fighting. A few hours into the battle, the Shadow forces suddenly became disorganised and panicked. Speaking with Asha later it became apparent that this happened at the time the last of the Dread Lords was defeated and banished from our plane. After this the tide quickly turned and victory was swift. Our forces drove what few Cultists survived into a frantic retreat and the Serpent men killed any survivors on the battlefield. They are a bloodthirsty race. Aria's Report Main companions Millar, Wednesday, Scratch, Asha. As soon as we got through the fire portal Wednesday made the whole group invisible. We took off on my hawk and headed to the wall. At some point Wednesday made some of Xeno's group invisible as her magic was stronger than expected. We climbed the ice wall, and Asha fell off the wall and nearly got eaten by an ice monster. Finally we got to an ice bridge, unfortunately Miller let his orb light the way and made the shadows swarm us. Once we got inside and past a 10ft shadow creature our party appeared to be trapped in a room with a dead end. Asha broke a hole in the wall which we climbed through. Here we found the first dread lord we faced, along with 20 other shadows. I unleashed holy fire and damaged 6 shadows and the dread lord. Battle ensued, Millar did fancy acrobatics, Scratch disappeared and Wednesday transformed before my eyes into the governor. The dread lord angered by my attack, was about to hurt the governor, so I stepped in and took the hit. With the governors aid we trapped the dread lord in the soul crystal and went through a portal to Dis. Xeno appeared naked, near us in Dis. After the Governor showed the appropriate paperwork she opened a portal into the void. After the Governor and Miller taunted The Shadow Lord we met up with Hedwig and party. Back in Mithrasia we called forth another dread lord, Xeno cast a trap soul spell on his crystal and temporarily trapped Asha in the crystal. Battle ensued, with a band of midges even taking part. The dread lord 'died' and his soul displaced Asha's in the crystal. Wednesday opened a portal and threw the soul crystal in. Everyone other than Leena (who had enough material for her songs) decided to go and help the rest of team lizard wizard fighting Dimitri in the void. Here we came across Ashheart who stepped in and took a hit from the dread lord for a few people. (Xeno tried to banish him, because Xeno is silly, but we don't talk about that.) Hedwig dealt the final blow to Dimitri, and we all headed back to Mithrasia which was now free from the influence of the dread lords. Asha's Report After several months of preparation we were finally ready to face the Dread Lords in their citadel of ice. I lead a team which included the Governor’s daughter Wednesday, the Halfling Scratch, the archer Aria, and Elanthiir Miller. All fifteen members of the strike forces gathered together for a final briefing and then travelled along with the armies and dragons to the shadow stronghold. While the armies engaged each other and the dragons rained fire upon the shadows from above, the three strike forces split up and went separately into the citadel to face the three Dread Lords. We found one after sneaking into the citadel thanks to Wednesday’s magic and Aria’s size-changing hawk. After a difficult but surprisingly successful battle Wednesday disappeared and the Governor showed up. She managed to trap the defeated Dread Lord in a soul gem and we teleported to Dis. From there we dropped the soul gem into the Void and returned to help Hedwig and Zendri’s teams, although they had already dispatched both of the other Dread Lords, but they had not managed to trap one of them, so the Governor summoned it back. I was trapped in a soul gem—thanks to Xeno’s carelessness, I would wager—and was not able to help with the battle, but I was released when the Dread Lord was captured. We then went into the Void once again to find the remaining few members of the strike forces to aid them. However, as we arrived, they left, but we found Ash-heart battling a Dread Lord all by himself! He shielded us from a lethal attack and we then rushed to his aid. Hedwig struck the final blow against it. I was very happy to see Ash-heart again, but I had to tell him the sad news that his brother Ash-hammer was dead. He already knew, and told me that Ash-hammer had ascended to heaven, which was a relief. We left Ash-heart in the Void and returned to Whitmouth. I now have to execute Ash-hammer’s will, which is… eccentric. I am very grateful to him for leaving me his house, but I am not certain that the High Prelate will look kindly on any attempt to remodel the cathedral without his permission, and leaving gold in the street for people to fight over seems cruel. But these were his final wishes. I’m not really sure what to do about them, but I will have to do something soon. No one was able to find Ash-hammer’s Chainbreaker, so that wish cannot be fulfilled. The Dadouchos Vierda, the leader of the warriors of Ashosh who arrived in Whitmouth to aid in the assault, told me that it was returned to the possession of the Church. In the battle she lost three of her warriors, and only two remain to return to the mainland. A Stone Tablet from the Sky Ash-heart's Account of the Battle: I was up in Heaven, minding my own business, when out o' nowhere I hear a shout "BROTHER!" Ash-hammer was there, rosy checked and smiling, standing before me with his own pair of wings. "Ashosh is letting anyone become an Angel nowadays." To which a grinning Ash-hammer replied "I sacrificed my life to Resurrect Xeno!" Turns out the integral, yet foolish, Xeno had allowed Death to have him. What would the mage do without Ashosh? Ha, the guy even has permanent Ashosh runes on his hands now. Trust in Ashosh, and Ashosh will provide. (Sometimes Ashosh will even put his faith in you.) I decided that it might be best to turn my attention to Mithrasia, and so I checked in on the devout. I saw Asha and Zendri, such strong men, they were in no need of aid (even if they thought otherwise). Ghetsis has lost his symbol in the future, a just sacrifice. Olaf, Rouge, Aziz, and Daneria were all safe. I sensed Magpie had passed on to Death, I have faith that Xeno of the Ashosh Holy Fire Focus shall return him. But something was wrong. Mowakana had passed beyond my sight... That Lizard needs guidance or he will stray from the right path. Seraphine was gone too, but her path left mine a long time ago. I felt a tugging, a begging in the back of my senses. And with a single exhale I sent my Avatar after the tugging (as easily as you may blow out a candle. If you like infinite power, being an Angel of Ashosh may be for you.) Boom! My avatar landed in the void, as I folded my wings I saw Mowakana swap from worshipping a Dread Lord to worshipping me. Fear drives this Lizard, he is drawn to power like Zendri is to Ser Clemense's bed (fact.) Seraphine was there too. The Shadow God tried to cut off my connection to my avatar, but I was too strong. As Mowakana, and Seraphine, flocked to my side I released my empowered Divine Aura and gave them permission to be in it. Shades marched themselves at me, and after empowering my hammer with an Empowered Magic Weapon, I went on the attack. I dealt 32 damage in a single hit (take that fighters). I held the many Shadow creatures off my two wards then, after empowered blessing myself and Mowakana, went on the attack. I flew to the Dread Lord (Child's Play, even for my avatar) weaving past his pathetic talons and smashed into it; knocking the 'Lord' to the ground. I continued to battle this creature, dealing hit after hit, completely untouched by this foe. The Dread Lord fell back, barely clinging to existence, when more heroes from Whitmouth appeared. Knowing they would be killed by the void I flew to them, protecting them inside my presence. I gave them all permission to be with me. But Xeno, he of little faith, attempted to undo my power. With a sigh I let him, he fears that which is greater than him and I did not want him to fear me. The dying Dread Lord unleashed a not unimpressive shadow attack. I opened my wings to take the great brunt of it. I took three lots of damage in Xeno, Asha, and Hedwig's (nice to meet you by the way) place but as a forth came (a 4th b(2d12+5) yeah I took three and lived) Asha took that attack for me. Asha, such a brave man, my avatar is nothing to me; Just a small projection, there is little consequence should it 'die'. With a single spell, from myself, my avatar returned to full health. Then Hedwig finished off the Dread Lord with a spell of her own. Go you, Shadow Slayer! (I think you have Turian's favour, you should look into that.) I said farewell to the heroes, who returned to Whitmouth, I thought I might as well do some damage in the void while my avatar was there. I destroyed six Dread Lords before it was destroyed. I recommend the life of a Cleric to you all, if you have faith, you will have power. Oh as for Ash-hammer's will, I've told him off for being so rude to other Gods. He is currently inviting each of them over for ale and apologies. The 10,000 coin, Ashosh would like it spent upgrading his Father's Cathedral (if you spend a little on Ashosh's shrine in there then that's lovely.) The 5,000, Ash-hammer wants to give to the elf Daneria. As she worships Ashosh it will be best. Finally follow the rest of Ash-hammer's will, apart from Chainbreaker which now belongs to the Church of Ashosh. The elves should not fear Ash-hammer's gifts. They are finely crafted and possess no ill. -Ash-heart, Angel of Ashosh; Your Protector, the Fist of Mithras, God of Justice, Revenge, and Satisfaction. Category:Actual Play Category:Dread Lord Category:Dread Lord Assault